1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a belt buckle that can be detached without tools and has an integrated container for debit cards, identity cards, driver's license, and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
Different forms of such containers are known. DE 9419242 U1 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,493) describes a belt buckle onto which replaceable ornamental face plates can be slid. The disadvantage of this type of design is that no possibility for storing debit cards and the like is provided. The belt buckle disclosed in DE 76 32 114 U1 has the same drawback. Moreover, replacement of an ornamental plate is not possible. A carrier bag, which can be attached to be carried on a belt, is disclosed in US 2008/0073392 A1. The fact that the container cannot be interchanged with another belt is a disadvantage. The same disadvantage also applies to the metal box described in US 2007/0017999 A1. The buckle described in WO 2005/025361 A1 can not be interchanged either with another belt, whereby an ornamental plate cannot be attached onto it. The receptacle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,157 A also has these two disadvantages.